


Ask Jenna and Nadja

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Ask these two what ever you want.





	1. Ask

Nadja and Jenna sit in front of the camera with each other.

"We want you to ask us any questions you want!" Jenna says.

Nadja nods.

The camera zooms in showing that Nadja and Jenna are holding hands.

-

(Please do ask them questions though)


	2. @Strange_doll_from_Hell

"I have my own room actually. It's small but it works. Laszlo and I have made up. Actually, we're kind of like best friends now," Jenna said looking at the camera.


	3. @X

Jenna looks into the camera, "You wouldn't believe it, but this is how it happened. Nadja and I were hang out, I guess. I took her to the place where I used to LARP. And she turned to me and said…"

 

"I love you," Nadja finishes Jenna's sentence.

 

Jenna nods. "So basically, Nadja said 'I love you' first."


End file.
